Terra Nova Illefarn
by Fenrisulven13
Summary: AU. What if when Taylor stepped through the portal he did not end up in 85 million BC alternate Earth but in Abeir-Toril? How will Earth humans react to creatures that on Earth have slipped into myth and legend? Jim.S/Elisabeth.S/N.Taylor/Kono.L(Borrowed OC)/Ben.S(OC)/A.Washington/Reynolds/Maddy.S with special appearance by Kalach-Cha/knight Captain
1. Song Fracture

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these two great works****, and except for a few OC's I do not own them either.  
Thanks to doctor anthony for proof reading and letting me borrow his OC Kono Lao.  
**

**This story is obviously AU since I had to tweak some of the charcters a bit in order to squeeze them in.**

Hope Plaza Project base 2130

The scientists and the soldiers were all staring at what they had thought was a fracture in time and space and there was singing coming from it, and not in any language anyone was even familiar with,

Commander Nathaniel Taylor looked at what was going to be the first _pilgrimage_ through the portal, they had sent through a probe and it had sent through images of looked like some forest,

"Alright listen up people you all have the locator beacons in your tags so DON'T lose them tags" he ordered, and looked at a scientist who nodded that it was clear to go through.

Nathaniel thought about his wife Ayani and his now fourteen year old son Lucas and how much he wanted to be with them, but if this turned out to be what they hoped it was his family could follow him through one day and they wouldn't need re-breathers anymore, it could possibly be a fresh start for humanity, Nathaniel adjusted his own re-breather just in case making sure it was working properly, and turned to his soldiers among them his second in command Lieutenant Alicia Washington, And also a couple of real wildcards sergeants James Shannon and Kono Lao and also his weapons expert master sergeant Tomas Boylan, these men and women had served with him across the Earth, there was NO other people he trusted more,

"Let's MOVE OUT soldiers" he barked at them, and then stepped through the fracture.

Sword coast ruins of Arvahn 1355 DR (and STILL 2130)

Nathaniel stumbled out of the portal onto what seemed to be a small hill and turned around too look at the portal and saw that the exit on the end he was looked like it was made of some sort of white silvery stone,  
Then he heard what sounded like a woman's scream and ran in that direction he also wondered why the rest of his unit hadn't come through yet, but he couldn't worry about that since there may be a damsel in distress, when he came down the hill and into a glade he saw a lone woman and a small child, the woman was laying on the ground with a pool of blood forming around her and the child was trying to shield her from the six creatures who looked a good eight feet tall….tall and UGLY, Taylor needed no further introducing as he charged the creatures and yelled at them,

"Let's see how you deal with me you cowards" he yelled, and the creatures at first looked a bit stunned at him and then started shouting in some incomprehensible language….at least Nathaniel thought it was a language,

Nathaniel was furious there were few things if any he hated more than people or in this case ugly creatures that attacked lone women and children, Nathaniel fired his pulse rifle at them and two was immediately thrown back with shattered chests, the creatures started backing off but Taylor continued firing at them until the few that was left took off running, Nathaniel wanted to go after them and do a little genocide on those monsters but then remembered the woman and the child and turned toward them and saw the woman was still alive and so he picked her up as the child a boy looked at him without any fear even defiance, Nathaniel smiled at him and he motioned for the boy to follow him as he carried the woman, it was now that Nathaniel realized that this was not some forest since he could see that they were walking on a stone road, he followed the road until he saw what very much looked like some medieval castle reaching for the sky and walked as fast as he could there with the boy running beside him, the woman was bleeding out from the deep wound in her abdomen, when Nathaniel reached the castle door and gently put the woman down and started pushing the door open he had to hurry since he could hear the same guttural sounds from more of those creatures and they were getting closer, he finally got the door open and picked up the woman again and motioned for the boy at the same time as he said; "Hey kid get in here now" the boy didn't seem to understand what he was saying but understood when Nathaniel motioned for him to get in, when they got in Nathaniel again gently put the woman down and shut the door and to his joy found a beam to put into the wall beside the door and thereby _jamming _it shut with,

He bent down to the woman and got out his first aid kit as she opened her eyes and looked at him with pleading completely purple eyes he couldn't even see any pupils in them, and the rest of her while very beautiful looked….for a lack of a better word almost angelic, her skin looked fair almost silvery,  
she started talking with an almost singing voice and off course Nathaniel did not understand a word and tried to explain it to her in so many and most likely useless words as she most likely did not understand a word HE was saying either, she looked at him with eyes full of tears and grabbed his head on both sides and brought their foreheads together at the same time she started chanting some even more incomprehensible words, and then he could hear in his mind her voice, and he could understand it as well,

"_I do not have much time, so listen carefully, the boy is my son, please take care of him, we come from a village called west harbor, my sons name is Marcus Reynolds and my name is…._" The woman trailed off as whatever connection was severed and he looked down on the now dead woman, and could see the boy _Marcus_ sitting on his knees and trying to wake his mother – crying,

"Mama!" he cried and pushed her trying to wake her up but Nathaniel put a gentle hand on his shoulder and slowly shook his head,

"She's gone boy" he said sadly and the boy cried and lied down beside his mother and cried "Mama!" Nathaniel's heart broke and took the boy into his arms trying to comfort him,

"Just where the hell am I?" he wondered and Marcus looked up at him with tear streaked eyes

"He-ell?" Marcus said haltingly and Nathaniel face palmed himself,

"_GREAT the first word he learns in English and it's a cussing word_" he thought distraught, "_Ayani's gonna have my head_" he thought again, and rose and looked around the area he came in through and when he turned back to the woman she was starting to glow and then in a blinding flash of light she was gone in a golden beam of light,

"MAMA?" Marcus cried out and looked up at Nathaniel as if he would have the answer.

Nathaniel decided there was pointless to wonder about the weirdness of his situation managed to find enough fire wood and started a fire and shared his MRE's with Marcus who didn't look to be enjoying it but ate nonetheless….no doubt trying to appear tough to impress him, Nathaniel smiled at the kid and ruffled his hair as they ate in near silence….not that they would have much to talk about with the language barrier, so Nathaniel decided to try and teach the boy English starting easy with their names he pointed to himself and said; "Nathaniel Taylor" the boy seemed to catch on even though he couldn't be more than four or five at the most, and pointed at himself and said likewise "Marcus Reynolds" and then Nathaniel started pointing at various objects and saying the words in English and Marcus would respond as best he could and then pointed at the same object saying a word in what probably was HIS language, they kept that up for the following days that turned into weeks of learning each other's language and hiding from the _orchs _as Marcus had explained them as when they had to run back quickly to the castle when they were out looking for wild fruits, and every day he would turn on his com unit and try and reach either his unit or Hope Plaza, and weeks turned into months, the orchs seemed to be not so much interested in them anymore after a confrontation which left a dozen more dead orchs, and they explored the castle as best they could and found what Nathaniel likened to medieval weapons a crossbow that by the looks of the spider webbing and dust on it should have been useless but seemed to work just fine….more than fine when he realized he actually had to put some effort to NOT hit his target he even tried shooting with the bolts he found and they always seemed to hit the mark even with his eyes closed, off course Marcus found his antics very amusing,

"Hand crossbow, with magic" Marcus laughed, he had explained that he was four years old and Nathaniel was astonished at how easily he seemed to pick up his language while Nathaniel was still lingering through some basic words and had some HUGE problems with pronunciations,

Nathaniel always thought of magic as something that belonged in fairy tales, but he could not deny what had happened with the boy's mother and the fact that this damn crossbow just wouldn't miss?

Not to mention that some of the bolts he tried seemed to have properties that the level of technology he'd seen just shouldn't be capable off like when he tried shooting a bolt that felt as if it was charged with electricity of some kind when he shot an orch with it and it exploded with lightning as the orch seemed to get electrocuted by it, the orchs by now for obvious reasons gave them a really wide berth, Nathaniel also taught Marcus how to use his sonic pistol and a few survival tricks and some martial arts which the boy seemed to pick up fairly quickly, though the weird weapons the boy referred to as magical seemed to Nathaniel at least belong to different time periods AND from different cultures, and Nathaniel found the archetypal secret back entrance that always were in such castles, out into the forest so he could both fish and put out some traps when they started running out of MRE's and rats.

One day when Nathaniel was giving Marcus his daily martial arts training the com unit crackled to life, by now Nathaniel had all but given up hope of ever seeing his friends and loved ones ever again,

And he stopped and thereby got a kick on his leg by Marcus, who did not let anything break his concentration,

"OWW!" he said as he ran for the com unit,

"Hope Plaza, this is Commander Taylor, are you receiving me?" and he almost laughed out loud when he could hear the voice of his second Alicia Washington

"Sir this is Lieutenant Washington what happened to you?" she queried

"I've been here for at least three months Wash, what the hell happened to you?" he asked

"Where are you now" he continued

"At the base of a small hill on what seems to be an old road" she answered

"Okay is the portal still open?" Nathaniel asked

"Yes sir, but not for long" she answered

"Okay send a message that they send through reinforcements tomorrow morning at O eight hundred hours and to contact us as well, after that follow the road to the south and you'll come to a castle you won't miss it" Taylor said knowing that Hope Plaza would contact them anyway but thought it would be good to say it just in case they didn't,

"Yes sir" Wash acknowledged, and after about twenty minutes there was a loud knocking sound on the door and after having checked Taylor opened it and after a major reunion with the twenty man elite unit with a LOT of explanations, and all of a sudden Alicia froze and looked as Marcus came up and stood behind Taylor and peeked out from behind his back,

"Err is there something you want to tell us sir?" she asked and couldn't help but smile as the boy stood his ground and glared defiantly at her and the others

"Everyone this little fellow here is Marcus Reynolds" Taylor answered and gave a quick explanation as how he found Marcus and his mother.

Alicia bent down and greeted the boy and he gave her a hug

"You're purty" he said, after three months picking up a lot of Taylor's southern vocabulary and accent, and in any way Alicia's face turned from her normal beautiful golden hew to a bright red within seconds and was awarded with some laughter from some of the other men which stopped abruptly when both Alicia and Marcus gave the offenders an obliterating dual glare.

**That's chapter 1 please leave some reviews**


	2. Real Magic and Living Gods

**Thanks to doctor anthony for proof reading this and also for letting me borrow his character from "New beginnings and Reunions" Kono Lao and I DO recomend y'all to read it, Anyone who has played the Neverwinter nights 2 main campaign will recognize the Illefarn ruins our heroes are in.**

The next morning the re-enforcements came through on the dot, and were also followed by some engineering crews with equipment to start building a proper base camp, AND some badly needed toilet supplies as Washington reported that both Taylor and Marcus had the most fragrant smell coming from them, at first they made the castle into the official command centre, and everyone started to prepare the ancient city for the second pilgrimage that were due in a few months time,

To everyone's amusement and Alicia's embarrassment Marcus decided to bond with her and followed her around as what some of the soldiers commented like some lost puppy, which off course earned them a glare from her, in a way the first unit who came after Taylor all sort of adopted him, Hope Plaza had sent some doctors through who wanted to do a lot of tests on the poor boy who did NOT like the needles – or doctors in general for that matter, and kicked and clawed at them until Alicia took his hand,

"It's going to be alright Mark, you know soldiers have to tolerate getting pricked and prodded often" she said calmingly at him, Alicia had started calling him Mark without even knowing it something he didn't seem to have any problems with,

"Okay if Lady Alicia stays with me" Mark whined and then growled as the young doctor Wallace took a blood sample.

As for the orchs - to say they were having a really bad day would have been a gross understatement, as Taylor and his soldiers started to systematically hunt them down until the last of them either fled or were killed, that first impression Taylor got of those cowardly creatures was enough for him to hate them and show them little if any mercy,

The engineers and soldiers started first to explore what Taylor and Marcus had not and eventually started to restore the ancient fortifications, and Taylor sent small patrols into the forest to make sure there were no other hostile creatures,

About two months after Wash and the rest of Taylor's unit had come through Jim and a squad of soldiers were out on patrol farther than usual to scout the surrounding territory when he heard some screaming and laughing, and he took off in the direction of it and came upon a scene that filled him with anger, in a glade in the forest he saw a woman in a blue dress and a coat and black hair sitting on the ground surrounded by three men sort off he was still getting used at the strangeness of this land, one looked almost like a cross between a human and those _orch_-things and the other two looked almost human _from his point of view anyway_, Jim charged at them firing his pulse rifle downing the big guy and the other two looked at him and their fallen comrade, and when they heard that Jim had company coming they took off into the woods,

Jim walked up to the woman sitting on the ground and when she saw him she first recoiled from him but Jim just extended his hand and gave her his most innocent smile, she looked up at him with big golden brown eyes, her skin was brown and appeared smooth and her …."_WHAT the HELL?_" her ears were pointed like that guy in Star Trek! But despite that she was incredibly beautiful and the ears actually made her appear even more beautiful, she was dressed in a plain but nice dress with a deep…."_Ooops_" Jim thought and blushed,

She took his hand and he helped her up, and then she started talking in a language Jim off course had no clue of what she was saying, yet he found her voice soothing and alluring, he stood there staring at her like an idiot….a dumbstruck idiot,

She eventually realized he didn't understand what she was saying and instead pointed in different directions with a questioning look in her flawless face, and finally Jim snapped awake from his daydreams and pointed in the way of the city, and then motioned for her to follow, by now the rest of his squad had caught up with him and she again began to look wary of them but Jim raised both his hands and told his men to stay back as to not spook her, and started gesturing for her to come with him, and she smiled in understanding and took his arm and put the other hand above his heart and started chanting some of that even more incomprehensible language, there was some warmth and a light coming from under her hand which spooked his squad but Jim just waved them off,

"I think it's okay guys, but we need to report this incident" he said reassuringly too them, as the _Vulcan_ lady smiled at him she seemed satisfied with whatever it was she had been doing to his chest, and he led her back through the forest on the road they had discovered a few weeks earlier towards the colony.

Elisabeth had been out together with Daeghun searching for Ildeera for months now and Elisabeth had found a magic trail leading her towards the old Illefarn ruins of Arvahn far to the east of West Harbor, she knew from what she had learned when she, Daegun his half brother Duncan, Ildeera and a few other adventurers had explored that region, that it was filled with swamps and they had been forced to return to Neverwinter, Ildeera when she years later got pregnant with she knew not who, had to flee from West Harbor since some overzealous Helmites managed to track her down and decided her child may be a threat and pursued her first to Neverwinter where she had worked in the temple of Tyr who's priests had protected her and her baby boy Marcus,  
Now Elisabeth had learned Ildeera had fled again from some shadow priests also wanting to murder both her and Marcus, so they had all departed to attempt to save her, though Elisabeth and Daeghun had been delayed after the recent attack by demons serving the King of Shadows when Daeghun had lost his wife, she had gone east while Daeghun and Duncan searched in the north.  
And then Elisabeth had gotten attacked by those savages, and rescued by this Ranger like young man with the strange weapon, that reminded her of the weapons invented by some gnomes that could spit fire but this weapon seemed to _fire_ bolts of fire or something the weapon was NOT magical she could sense that much, so she stopped and touched the weapon and cast a _common Identify_ spell the knowledge she got from the spell made her dizzy at all the knowledge of the weapon, it seemed to be made up of small boards of melted _sand_? And of other materials she could not even begin to understand, what she DID understand was that the weapon was technological in nature, each and every one of those parts had a purpose how incredible as it may have seemed.

The man stared at her when she got dizzy from the spells _effects_ and held her up, but she simply smiled at him and motioned for them to continue, the others in the man's _retinue_ like him seemed to be soldiers of some kind,

When they cleared the forest she could not but gawk at the _ruins_ for they were barely ruins at all anymore, there were people on the walls repairing the old towers and at the entrance a simple wooden gate had been built, everything looked only a few months old at most, and as they entered through the gate she could see that Riverguard keep was being restored as well, there were craftsmen scurrying about for she could see they were using some kind of tools even though she suspected these were tools as technological as the weapons the man that walked beside her had, the man started shouting something in a foreign language at someone standing at a table, which was strange she knew about all the languages and dialects on the Sword Coast, and this man looked almost like an illuskan with his pale skin and pale blue eyes,  
The man she was with gestured her to this man with graying hair he seemed to refer to as _Taylor_….strange the man did NOT look like a _tailor _at all, but he was no doubt the leader of these people as the man with the ice blue eyes and his soldiers stood at attention and saluted the man who came forward, Elisabeth backed behind the man she had come with, the older man _Taylor_ just smiled reassuringly but she was still wary until she heard a voice she had dreaded she would never hear again,

"Goody Elisabeth!" and Elisabeth turned toward the sound to see Ildeera Reynolds little boy Marcus come running toward her,

"Marcus?!" she shouted in utter relief and delight at seeing her godson and knelt down to catch him in a crushing hug, she could feel her tears she had managed to control for months start to fall down her cheeks,

"_If little Marcus is here then surely Ildeera must be too_" she thought, and looked at the boy who looked overjoyed to see her and laughing,  
then the graying man Taylor said something to the boy in that strange language and Marcus answered nodding at Elisabeth and hugged her again,

"What IS that strange tongue Marcus, and what did he say to you?" Elisabeth asked Marcus who looked at her and pointed toward Taylor

"It's called English, and he asked me who you are and I said you are my goody Elisabeth" Marcus said with those innocent eyes that just made her heart ache, he kept calling her goody rather than aunt or godmother since much of his speech was still that of a small child, even though his clear Aasimar heritage and ability to learn fast made him appear older than his current four years

"Marcus where is your mother?" she asked, and Marcus's head lowered and he looked sad

"She died when we came here, I would have died too if not for dada Taylor here he saved me" Marcus said and Elisabeth just hugged him again, she had found Ildeera only to find she was already dead which broke her heart, this would devastate Duncan as he had been in love with her for years,

"Dada Taylor?" Elisabeth queried trying to comfort the boy

"Yeah he sort of adopted me" Marcus said, Elisabeth turned and smiled thankfully at Taylor

When Elisabeth picked up on Ildeera's trail she had sent word for the others to come meet her at an old inn at the border road to Neverwinter, now she wanted to take Marcus home to West Harbor but she also knew he would not be safe there with both this sect of Helmites and these strange Shadow priests hunting him,

She turned toward Taylor who said something to Marcus, who turned to her,

"Dada Taylor says you are welcome stay here since you know me" he said

"Please goody Elisabeth please stay here?!" Marcus pleaded and looked at her with big puppy like eyes, Elisabeth just couldn't say no to this boy, plus there was a lot of knowledge about this place not to mention these strange people,

"Okay Mark I will stay, but I need to send someone to the inn at the crossroads it's called the _Stag_ in a ten day" she said and Marcus translated as well as he could and Taylor answered and looked at her, and said something to first Marcus and then at the man that had escorted her there who immediately saluted Taylor and then turned and bowed to her smiling in a way that made Elisabeth crazy….the man was gorgeous!

"Taylor says that he'll send sergeant Shannon here with you as escort and a squad" Marcus said after thinking how to translate only a few months shy of his fifth birthday Marcus was learning the new language quickly, Elisabeth smiled at sergeant Shannon who smiled even brighter at her, and then turned to his soldiers and barked out orders, And offered her his arm and pointed towards old Riverguard keep that was also being restored, she could also see a lot of tents all over the place,

"_Are they really going to rebuild the city_?" she thought, it would be hard with all the orch clans around this territory, though she was quite sure they could handle themselves, she only wondered where they came from and tried asking that through Marcus, Shannon answered and Marcus relayed,

"Through that ring on the hill there" he said, and Elisabeth stared at both him and then the ring,

"_Could it be one of the Illefarn song portals_?" she thought before she was led inside the keep.

Jim found the _Vulcan _woman intriguing as he was walking beside her when she apparently wanted to examine the portal, and didn't see where he was going and tripped on a toolbox and fell over – angry with himself for probably making a complete fool of himself in front of this beautiful woman he swore –

"Cac!" Jim swore loudly in Gaelic, if his grandfather had heard him use their all but forgotten language like that he would kick his ass, the _Vulcan _woman she seemed no more than a girl really, turned around and looked at him,

Elisabeth wasn't sure but the word that just came out of Lieutenant Shannon she recognized it as some form of draconic perhaps Talfiric? Though the dialect was VERY peculiar and what he said MUST have been some form of curse for she cannot imagine that _excrement_ was anything other than what it sounded like? She tried some simple phrases and he looked at her at first and she tried again,

"Do – you – understand - me? Elisabeth said in long words as if she was speaking to a child

"Yes I do" he answered hesitantly and Elisabeth beamed at him and luckily for him his grandfather had been a teacher of Gaelic and had drummed it into him and Ben even Kono had been forced to learn a little.

"My name is Elisabeth Iskandaré of West Harbor" Elisabeth said slowly and curtsied, her friends always said she was a bit over dramatic

"James Joshua Shannon of Chicago" Jim answered and bowed

"Nice to know your name then James" Elisabeth said and smiled at him

"Only my granddad call me James you may call me Jim, and likewise" Jim said as best as he could since Gaelic had not been used that much in the last few centuries it had not been modernized like most other languages, and smiled at her, and she beamed at him.

Elisabeth was ecstatic at having found a common tongue….well sort off anyway! And started talking some more with him using draconic, she was far from being an expert and the language he spoke seemed very bastardized but having spent time with the church of Lathander she had learned a lot.

Through a lot of hard work Jim and Elisabeth started to learn more and more about each other though when he explained they came from another world she was skeptical until she was reminded of their strange technology that far outpaced anything even gnomes could come up with,  
when Taylor found out he looked really surprised that an all but dead language from Earth actually seemed to have some kinship on this strange world, he immediately prepared to send after some linguistics experts in Gaelic and any Celtic language on the next pilgrimage apart from other language groups like Latin which was scheduled to arrive in only a few months with more supplies and a group of agricultural engineers and more additional soldiers after having learned from Elisabeth now via Shannon that the territories around Terra Nova was _teeming_ with _goblinoid_ tribes and the like.

Little over a week later as a ten day was literally ten days which was the equivalent of a week on this world that Elisabeth called Abeir-Toril, and that Terra Nova were near an area called the Sword coast,

Now they were travelling the road to the inn the _Stag_ Elisabeth was trying to teach Jim the common language and in turn trying to pick up some of the English language as well, needless to say it was going better for her learning his other language than him learning hers, plus the fact that every time she smiled, his nineteen year old brain shut down for a lack of oxygen, he could hear some snickering from the soldiers accompanying them and gave them a hard look.

The first night they camped beside the road Jim scolded himself for his thoughts about this girl Elisabeth,

"_I need to get my head screwed on right or Taylor will have it in a basket_" Jim thought and held his head with both hands,

The next evening Elisabeth seemed to study him intently until she turned and looked into the forest with a frightened look in her face, which had Jim turning in the direction she was staring and readied his weapon

"Look alive guys, I think we may have some company" he barked out, and his squad obeyed, suddenly they were accosted with the worst stench they could have remembered,

"Smells like something that's been dead for quite a while" a soldier said

And then they could hear something shuffling through the underbrush and a few moments later they stared in fright as what looked like two rotted corpses staggered out into the clearing and towards the party of soldiers and their ward, Elisabeth recoiled and started chanting something Jim could see her eyes starting to glow and turned at the terrors that came ever closer to them

"Okay that's far enough" he warned the creatures

"Open fire" he shouted and the men got over their momentary fright and obeyed and fired off at the two terrors that shuffled at them, sound blasts at the stun setting didn't work bullets didn't seem to do much damage either, even after one of the soldiers got in a hit right in between the eyes of one of the _zombies_ which didn't even slow it down as it was nearing Elisabeth but Jim ran in front of it and got clawed by the terror, Jim felt the pain and also he felt sick and weak and went down to his knees as the creature loomed over him, and then two beams of white light shot out from Elisabeth's hands and hit the _zombies_ which started to disintegrate,

Elisabeth after having destroyed the undead knelt down to Jim and put her hands on his head and chest and started chanting, and to both him and his soldiers astonishment his wound healed under her touch and he felt the nausea diminishing,

"Thanks" he said gratefully and then continued "What WERE those things?" he asked as he stood up still a bit shaken by the sight even though the stench had started to recede

"Undead" was all she said after having treated him

"How did you do that to those _undead_, and how did you manage to _heal_ me that fast?" he then asked her, Elisabeth looked at him

"A simple divine spell meant to banish lower undead like those" she said matter of factually, Jim just stared at her

"Spell, what like magic?" Jim asked and stared at her his soldiers doing the same

"Then you should tell Commander Taylor to bring some of your clerics on the next _pilgrimage_, I am surprised that your people did not send such with you directly" she said almost scolding them

"Err our _clerics_ don't use magic" Jim said

"You do not have magic in your world?" she asked confused

"No" he answered, she raised her eyebrows

"Look we are going to have to talk about that later, how long is it to this inn?" Jim then asked still confounded about all this weirdness

"About a mile I should think sergeant Shannon" Elisabeth answered, it was getting dark and she chanted something again and suddenly a couple of light globes appeared just above the party, Jim and his soldiers started looking at them warily until she calmed them,

"They are only part of a light spell to help us find our way more easier and to see if there should be more unwanted attention walking around" apparently these people did not know about magic which she found confusing in the least,

After a couple of hours it was pitch black when they finally reached the inn, there had not been any more attacks,  
they walked up to the door and Jim knocked until it opened by a fat man with bleary eyes,

"Whu is it?" he asked annoyed in common which Jim had only learned a couple of phrases of yet, Elisabeth stepped forward

"We are in need of lodging for the night, we can pay of course" Elisabeth said and held up some coins she had been given by Taylor who had found an entire treasure trove inside Riverguard Keep.

The fat man who was obviously the innkeeper smiled tiredly, as Elisabeth paid him,

"I only have two rooms left my lady so some of them there fellas will have to sleep in the barn or y'all have to sleep crowded in the rooms,

"Miss Iskandaré it may be best if you handled the talking" Jim said in Gaelic to her as his squad kept scratching their heads,

"Alright" she said to him,

When they got to their respective rooms Jim insisted on her taking the lone room and himself and his soldiers taking the other,

"No as the leader of your soldiers YOU should sleep in my room, don't worry I don't bite" Elisabeth said with a mischievous look, and when he clearly hesitated she took on a sad look with pouting lips and everything,

"Don't you wish to protect me?" she said with a trembling lip that gave Jim a heart ache,

"I take it she wants you to sleep in her room sir?" Corporal Tate said with a slight grin, when Jim nodded sheepishly he continued "Don't worry sir this way there'll be more room for the rest of us"

"Okay but I want at least one guard in the hallway with rotating shifts"

Jim's five soldiers managed to cram themselves into the other room as most of them slept on the floor in their sleeping bags,

Jim then turned to Elisabeth when he closed the door

"But I DO insist that I sleep on the floor, it would be very inappropriate otherwise" he blurted out and blushed which made her giggle a little, and he simply put his sleeping bag on the floor and got ready for sleep,

"Sergeant Shannon, it was really brave of you to stand in the way of that undead this evening" Elisabeth said from the bed, Jim raised himself on his elbow and looked at her

"I would have done that anytime anyplace, Lady Iskandaré, and I do remember you probably saving my life with that err Magic of yours" Jim said deadpan

"The magic I wield is not mine it is a….loan of sorts from my gods" she said

"So what are their names then" Jim asked actually interested

"There are many gods but I worship only two; Eldath the green goddess and Lathander the Morning lord" she explained

"And what god or gods do you worship then?" she asked politely

"None we really don't have much faith on Earth anymore, though there are still some holdouts,  
I guess mostly out of tradition" Jim answered, Elisabeth frowned

"So you have no faith of your own then?" she asked frightened at what usually happened to faithless upon death,

"Well there have been so many religious wars on Earth that most people doesn't care anymore, especially now since Earth is dying, most people doesn't even believe in gods at all anymore" Jim blurted out, Elisabeth's eyebrows shot up

"Your world is dying….how?" she asked distraught

"We sought technological answers to everything and too much greed, we didn't take care of the world so now we are paying the price for our stupidity" Jim stated

"So your technology was what is causing the death of your world?" she asked again

"Well yes and no with the technology we have today we could live in more harmony with nature….problem is only it came too late and there's still greedy bastards on Earth that think they can exploit everything, the Terra Nova project is our last chance to restart" Jim explained

"So about gods then, you think this Lathander or Eldath would take me on as a believer?" he then asked, Elisabeth laughed that wonderful laugh of hers again that reminded him of what crystals or a stream might sound,

"Well I don't think those two would suit you very well, but I know one that might fit you as hand in hat!?" she said, now it was Jim's turn to laugh

"It's hand in glove" he said and continued "So what's the name of this god then?"

"His name is Tyr the even handed, since I've seen into your soul and you have a just heart" Elisabeth explained

"But you have to find your own path, the gods comes to you when you least expect it, on Toril the gods DO hear your voice" Elisabeth stated,

"Good night my knight in shining armor" she then said and laid down her head on the pillow

"Good night my sorceress" Jim snickered, and soon they were both asleep.

**I hope y'all enjoyed it if ya did then I'd be really pleased for some reviews...pretty please with a cherry on top!**


End file.
